Woof
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Sequel to Meow! The gundam pilots (and kitty Quatre) are stuck with Wufei changing just like Quatre. (If you liked Meow, you'll enjoy Woof.)


I don't own GWing, but the plot on the other hand...that's another story.   
  
Kitty Quatre: Meow! (Can I take off the kitty suit now?)  
  
No. There might be comments from other peoples who randomly pop up. Just warning you.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wufei watched the cat-pilot run through the kitchen. Duo was after Kitty Quatre with a broom, again.   
  
"What did he do now Maxwell?"   
  
"Nothing. It's just fun to chase him."   
  
Kitty Quatre suddenly turned around and chased Duo. The comeback was so funny that Wufei had to laugh. The two stopped and stared. The entire random factor of Wufei laughing was disturbing. They blinked a couple times and resumed their chase down the hall; Duo managed to run into Heero. Kitty Quatre purred and walked back into the kitchen and jumped up next to Wufei.   
  
"Nice comeback." Wufei said. Kitty Quatre began to hiss. His hairs stood on end as he assumed a defensive position.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong with Quatre?" Trowa asked. Wufei shrugged. Kitty Quatre hissed once more and ran off. The two blinked and went back to doing whatever they were doing before. Wufei paused to scratch behind his ear. Heero was secretly watching him do this.   
  
'He's turning into a dog...AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!' Heero thought.   
  
ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!  
  
"Man, this day just keeps getting better and better. Eh Heero?" Duo asked as they took off.   
  
"Meow!" (Translation: Shut up and concentrate on the enemy!)   
  
"Jeez! Quatre's rattin' on me like Wu-man."   
  
"Meow Mew!" (Translation: Baka! Concentrate on the damn MDs!)   
  
With them ratting on each other, the battle went slowly. But after an hour or two (I don't pay attention to stuff like that!) they -finally- won. When they were waiting for Wufei, Duo began chasing Kitty Quatre with a broom.   
  
"Do they EVER let up?" Heero asked.   
  
"Nope." Trowa answered. Wufei finally came out of his precious Nataku. They all stared. Wufei had dog-ears, Black lab to be exact. Kitty Quatre hissed and retreated to Wing Zero's cockpit.   
  
"Not again." Heero said in a whinny type voice.   
  
"You want to get him out or should I?" Trowa asked, Heero shot him the glare.   
  
"I don't want anyone touching my Gundam."   
  
"What's his problem?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Nothing Wu-puppy."   
  
"What?"   
  
After bickering and blinking, Heero finally shooed them all away. Kitty Quatre was still inside Zero. (Kitty Zero Mode! Not really...It's a possibility!)   
  
"Quatre, come on. Wufei's gone. You can come out now."   
  
"..."  
  
"Quatre! Trust me! Wufei went to worship at his Nataku shrine. Now get out of my Gundam!!!" Heero shouted. With that innocent look, Kitty Quatre (I'll just use Quatre, You should have enough sense to remember he's a Kitty Quatre.) jumped out of Zero and scampered off. He went to check on Wufei, to make sure that he WASN'T right.   
  
"Son of a-!" (I'm tired of meows, I'll just put the translations.)   
  
Wufei had a Labrador's tail.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre went sprinting off (Run away! Run away!) to inform the others.   
  
"He 's got a WHAT??"   
  
"You heard his meow."  
  
"Still Trowa! We'll have a Wuffie instead of Wufei! It's scary!"   
  
"I can see the title, 'Gundam Wing, Endless Chase'."   
"Very funny Heero."  
  
"I'm just trying to help Duo."  
  
"Well don't. It doesn't help Quatre either."   
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yeah! It doesn't help the Wuffie-er-Wufei factor."  
  
"Hey! I can play with fetch with him!"  
  
"Hello Mr. Optimistic."   
  
"This can't get any -mmph!"  
  
"Don't you dare say it Duo."   
  
"Nice work Heero. ::turns to readers:: Got duct tape?"   
  
Wufei walked in...wagging his...tail. (Trowa: the author is going insane! Duo: No! Worse! She's going SANE!!!! All: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!)   
  
Quatre hissed and scampered out of the room. All eyes followed.  
  
"Oh joy."   
  
"What? What did I do??"   
  
"You were born."   
  
"Shut up Maxwell."   
  
Everyone watched in horror as Wufei's hands and feet morphed into black lab paws. They twitched for quite a while before Quatre appeared on the other side of the glass sliding door. Duo twitched his way over and slid the door open. That was it. Wufei dashed out the door after Quatre. Heero started to run after them until he lost sight of the black lab and blonde kitty. When the two came back (aside from the fact that Duo had a rolled up newspaper) Wufei had fully become a black Labrador. Quatre jumped onto the counter, where Woof-I mean Wufei couldn't get him. Everyone sighed.   
  
"Never a dull moment here eh Heero?" Duo asked, picking up Quat-cat.   
  
"Never in a million years." Heero replied.   
  
And that was it! Hope you liked it! Review or E-mail me at lita_ishida5@hotmail.com 


End file.
